binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪
Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ is a character song that is performed by the Earth's Defense Club, written by Hotaru and composed by Tokiwa Hironaka. This song was bundled together with the fourth series of the character song album, titled Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪. Lyrics Romaji= Romaji Wow-oh-oh… (x3) oh-oh-oh-oh, oh! Yeah yeah yeah yeah! (Yumoto) Giragira natsu no, hajimarida! Biichi to yama to kamehameha! Dore su ka ne? (Saigo no Chige e… ) (En) Mendōda na ato wa, makaseta zo (eh!?) (Atsushi) Kyuu ni kika rete mo son'na… Etto futari wa dokogaī? (Io) Kosupa ga, inodeshitara Doko he demo maa… (Gyaru ga ireba!) (Io) Sore wa ii desu (Yumoto) Tonikaku saa, ikussu yo, minami no shima he! (chorus) LA LA LA Let's Go!! LOVE Summer ♪ Natsu no man'naka Omatsurina (Wow wow wow, wow~) kaanibaru de Go Let's s Go!! LOVE Summer ♪ entenka ni Makenai kurai (Wow wow wow, wow~) Ai no saikou kion joushou, dodōn to! Kiroku koushin'na! LA LA LA LOVE Summer ♪ (Ryuu) Harubaru kitaze! aoi umi Biichi to ieba on'nadaro mizugi gyaru (umi to ieba kindesu yo?) (Yumoto) Kon'nani hareta sora kimochii ii ne (Zzz) (Atsushi) Ne~? Tteka nande ne terushi Mattaku shouganai ndakara… (Ryuu) Sou ieba aitsu dokoda? Sakki umi no ho ni… (uki wa motte…) Itta you na… ' '''Are yumoto!? ' '''Obore teru! Mada ' asasedaro!?' (Tasuketeeee!) (chorus) NA NA NA Here we go!! LOVE Summer ♪ Jiyuu kimama-suki katte ni (Wow wow wow wow…) Fesutibaru de Go Here we go!! LOVE Summer ♪ Kono yozora ni Ai wo moyase (Wow wow wow wow…) Ai no uchiage hanabi joushou, dododōn Tamaya Kagiya de NA NA NA natsu Summer ♪ Kitto onaji natsu wa mou nai n dakara Omoide wo Arubamu ni shiyou ''' '''Don'na hikari ni iroasenai Mabushi sugiru (chorus) Natsu ni shiyou ze! Let's s Go!! LOVE Summer ♪ natsu no man'naka Omatsurina (Wow wow wow wow…) Kaanibaru de Go Let's Go!! LOVE Summer ♪ yaketa hada ho Iyasu nonara (Wow wow wow wow…) Yappari onsendesho hiriri itai, kedo yakitsukeyou LA LA LA LOVE Summer ♪ Go Go!! |-| |-| Kanji= ギラギラ夏の始まりだ! ビーチと山とカメハメハ! どれすかね? (最後のちげえ…) めんどうだな 後は任せたぞ (え!?) 急に聞かれてもそんな…えーっと 二人はどこがいい? コスパが良いのでしたら どこへでもまあ… (ギャルがいれば!) それはいいです とにかくさあ行くっすよ 南の島へ! LA・LA・LA Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ 夏の真ん中 お祭りな(Wow…) カーニバルでGo Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ 炎天下に 負けないくらい(Wow…) 愛の最高気温 上昇↑ドドーンと↑↑記録更新な LA・LA・LA LOVE Summer♪ はるばる来たぜ 青い海 ビーチといえば女だろ 水着ギャル (海といえば金ですよ?) こんなに晴れた空気持ちいいね (Zzz…) ねえ?ってかなんで寝てるし まったくしょうがないんだから… そういえばあいつどこだ? さっき海の方に… (浮き輪持って…) 行ったような… あれユモト!? 溺れてる! まだ浅瀬だろ!? (助けてー!) NA・NA・NA Here we go!! LOVE Summer♪ 自由気儘 好き勝手に（Wow…） フェスティバルでGO! Here we go!! LOVE Summer　 この夜空に 愛を燃やせ（Wow…） 愛の打ち上げ花火 上昇↑ドドーンと↑↑玉屋鍵屋で LA・LA・LA 夏SUMMER LOVE♪ きっと同じ夏はもうないんだから 思い出を　アルバムにしよう どんな光に色あせない 眩しすぎる　夏にしようぜ！ LA・LA・LA Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ 夏の真ん中 お祭りな(Wow…) カーニバルでGo Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪　 焼けた肌を　癒すのなら（Wow…） やっぱり温泉でしょ！ ヒリリ痛いけど焼きつけよう LA・LA・LA LOVE Summer♪ Go Go!! |-| English= It’s the start to a sparkling summer! Beaches and Mountains, Mehameha etc! Where are they? It’s too troublesome so take care of the rest! (Eh!?) Asking something like that so suddenly… Umm How about the two of you? If the cost performance is alright, anywhere is fine… (If girls are there!) That’s unneeded Anyways, let’s get going to the southern island! LA・LA・LA Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ A festival in the middle of summer! (Wow…) Let’s go to the carnival! Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ It’s the highest record of love’s temperature, Enough to win against the blazing sun! Rising ↑ Booming↑A brand new record LA・LA・LA LOVE Summer♪ The blue ocean has come from afar Speaking of beaches, girls are the first thing! Bikini girls! (It’s money when speaking of beaches?) It feels so good being under such a fine weather (Zzz…) Right? I say as you’re sleeping Honestly, you’re so helpless… Anyways, where’s that guy? He went near the beach just then… Holding a tube… It seems as he’s left off… Wait Yumoto!? He’s drowning! It’s still shallow!? (Help me-!) NA・NA・NA Here we go!! LOVE Summer♪ Doing whatever we please freely (Wow…) Let’s go to the festival! Here we go!! LOVE Summer　 Light love under this night sky (Wow…) Launch the fireworks of love! Rising↑Booming↑↑Jewelers and Locksmiths LA・LA・LA SUMMER LOVE♪ Because there won’t be any more summers as same as this Let’s put our memories in an album So it won’t fade to any other light Let’s have a bright summer! LA・LA・LA Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ A festival in the middle of summer! (Wow…) Let’s go to the carnival! Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪　 To heal a sunburn（Wow…） We have to go to the bathhouse! Hiriri, Even though it hurts Let’s etch it into our memories LA・LA・LA LOVE Summer♪ Go Go!! Category:Music Category:Album: Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ Category:Character Songs